


Чёртов дождь!

by cat_ira, WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Этот дождь буквально сводит с ума





	Чёртов дождь!

— Достала эта работа в дождь, всё, с меня хватит! — воскликнул почтальон, выбросил промокшую сумку в ближайший мусорный ящик и уехал первым рейсом на Майями.  
И мистер Оригами так и не узнал, на что готов пойти Итан Марс, чтоб спасти своего сына.


End file.
